


Of Magic and Mundanes

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Harmony - Freeform, Multi, Some wierd shxt I came up with
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 06:51:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4170159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First impressions are important. Bad first impressions are...awkward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Magic and Mundanes

**Author's Note:**

> Meet Illiana Mundee, one of my ~~Mary Sue~~ characters.

Illiana's POV  
"Can I sit here?" I asked politely. I eyed the two boys; a raven haired boy and a Weasley. My family was neutral against Weasleys, but my mom didn't like them much and called them 'Peasants'. But oh well. Maybe this one was worth befriending. My older brother and sister told me that the Weasley twins were something to look out for.

"This is an all boys compartment. Sit in other ones." The Weasley replied. I rolled my eyes at his response. How rude! Well, they are 'peasants' and they have no manners, unlike us Half-bloods and Pure-bloods.

"Ron," the black-haired boy snapped at the Weasley. Ah, of course, you know a Weasley when you see it. Ron Weasley, the youngest brother, from what Xander and Yvonne said. "You can sit here."

"Thank you, uh.." He obviously sensed my confusion. 

"Harry. Harry Potter." He added. I maintained my self-confidence and restriained running away as my nerves screamed at me to do so. I sat besides the Weasley, scared for my life.

"Well, Harry...did you really defeat You-Know-Who?" I asked.

"I don't remember much." He said. Well, that was good to know. Maybe he didn't kill You-Know-Who.

"Who are you?" The Weasley asked me. I glanced at him.

"Oh, of course, where are my manners? I'm Illiana, Illiana Mundee. But you can call me Ana. I know who you are, _Weasley_ , " I said with a little snap. He regarded me for a minute before realization dawned upon his face.

"Mundees! My brother said your older siblings are pests." He began to argue. Did he just call my siblings pests? How uncivilized!

"Excuse me, Peasant," I retorted, using my mother's nickname for them. "Yvonne and Xander told me your twins cause a lot of trouble in scbool. I bet you do the same." I huffed. Ron looked like he was about to jinx me into next week. I bet he doesn't know any spells.

"You and your Pureblood family! Mundees and Malfoys are infuriating!" He sakd. I gasped and sniffed angrily.

"You dare compare me to the Malfoys? Unlike them, we did not form an allegiance between Voldemort and us!" Ron gasped, but I continued. "Maybe Potter here is a Dark Wizard for he defeated You-Know-Who!"

The door opened and revealed a bushy haired girl with large front teeth. She looked annoyed.

"Will you two stop your childish nonsense?" She said angrily.

"Oh yes, and who are you?" We asked. 

"I'm Hermione Granger, and who are you?"

"Illiana Mundee." I answered. I started to dislike this girl. Her bossy attitude makes me upset.

"Ron Weasley." 

"Harry Potter."  
\----  
We sat in the compartment while the boys chitchatted while eating sweets. I ate the Licorice Wand on my own as my thoughts wandered far away before our door opened again.

Draco Malfoy stood there in his proud and mighty thingy thing. He stood there with his two, mean-looking bodyguards as he regarded Ron with such hate. Ah, yes, he despised Weasleys. My father told me so much about the Blacks, Malfoys, Lovegoods, Weasleys, Bones and the rest of the Purebloods and how my generation will become one of them. Actually, Xander can continue the Pureblood thing if he didn't marry a Muggle or Muggle-born.

I clicked my tongue and muttered "Malfoy" under my breath.

"Is is true?" He said. "They're saying all down the train that Harry Potter's in this compartment. So it's you, is it?"

"Yes." Said Harry. I think Draco noticed where he was looking, because he introduced his bodyguards.

"Oh, this is Crabbe and this is Goyle. And my name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." He said quickly.

Ron gave a slight cough, which might've been hiding a snigger. I rolled my eyes and harrumphed.

"Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask who you are. My father told me all the Weasleys have red hair, freckles and more children than they can afford."

"So true. I believe your father will agree with my mother." I voiced my thoughts. He looked at me.

"And who might you be?" He asked.

"Mundee. Illiana Mundee. Pureblood, both of my parents are Half-bloods." I introduced myself. "Pleasure to meet you, although I can't say I heard good things about you."

He scowled at me. "And I haven't heard anything about you." He turned back to Harry. "You'll soon find out some wizarding familiez are much better than others, Potter. You don't want making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there.

He held out his hand to shake Harry's, but Harry didn't take it.

"I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks." He said coolly.

Malfoy didn't go red, but he did have a sort of pink dusted across his anemic cheeks. Oops.

"I'd be careful if I were you, Potter." He said slowly. "Unless you're a bit politer you'll go the same way as you're parents. They didn't know what was good for them, either. You hang around with riff-raff like the Weasleys and that Hagrid and it'll rub off you."

I have never been so angry in my whole life. Sure, Xander and Yvonne were Prefects, but they were fond of Rubeus Hagrid- the Gamekeeper. And it was unusual for someone to insult him. Well, he was Malfoy, after all.

The two boys were angry as though you insulted their mothers. But I also stood up and pointed my wand before chanting an "Expelliarmus".

Malfoy's wand was quickly out of his reach, and he was quickly infuriated.

"Oh, so you're going to fight us, are you?" Malfoy sneered.

"Unless you get out now." Harry said.

"But we've don't feel like leaving, do we, boys? We've eaten all our food and you still seem to have some.

Goyle reached towards the Chocolate Frog next to Ron-Ron leapt forward, but before he even made contact with the lackey, Goyle let out a yell. Scabbers bit him and the other two backed away as he swung back and forth, trying to get the rat away. When the pet hit the window, the three bullies left. Maybe it was because Hermione Granger had come in a second later.

"What has been going on?" She said, looking at the sweets strewn over the floor and Malfoy's wand and mine.

"I think he's been knocked out," Ron said to Harry. He looked closer. "No- I don't believe it- he's gone back to sleep." And so the fat rat did.

"You've met Malfoy before?" They excyanged events before Ron turned to Hermione.

"Can we help you with something?" I asked. 

"You'd better hurry up and put your robes on, I've just been up the front to ask the driver and he says we're nearly there. You've been fighting, have you? You'll be in trouble before we even get there!" She took one look at my wand and Draco's. "And you took someone's wand!"

"Scabbers and Illiana have been fighting, not us," said Ron, scowling at Hermione. "Would you mind leaving while we change?"

"Wait Hermione," I called out. She raised an eyebrow. "Can I change in your compartment? I don't feel comfortable here."

I have a feeling we're going to be frenemies.


End file.
